


ten reasons why

by pengdabi



Series: Neverland [2]
Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rinlua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Soeun lists down ten reasons why she hates Sookyung.





	ten reasons why

Why is Kim Sookyung so dense?

  
Soeun’s had enough.

  
Of course, one cannot simply just blame Sookyung. She was just too innocent. But Souen had enough. All of these long stares and smiles for her, Soeun still can’t believe this one sided love is yet to be noticed by the innocent girl whom, ki-lings might say, an innocent human being.

  
So Soeun does count. She counts the things she hates about Kim Sookyung.

  
The first one. Soeun does everything alright, but she just can’t stand Sookyung’s attention span. One moment she talks to her the next thing she knows, Sookyung was already dancing boo-hoo with Yoojung or Hyojung. She just wanted to have a decent talk, just Sookyung and her about things that are interesting, maybe even about what her last braincell wants to talk about. That’s all there’s left that she could ever ask for.

  
The second one. Soeun huffs in frustration as she watch Sookyung mysteriously just doesn’t stand or even sit beside her. Yes, considering maybe they are letting Sookyung sit far from her because of their height difference, but she decides not to talk to Soeun again for a while. She either ignores or talk and exchange with each other.

  
Third, Soeun hates kisses, alright but all Sookyung does is kiss each and everyone in their dorm except for her. She wonders if she shows her hate for kisses too much, but why does Doyeon receive even more from her? Isn’t Doyeon more vocal with her hate for kisses? She does wonder why.

  
Fourth one, how could they actually talk properly if Kim Sookyung’s mouth is actually always full of nothing but food? She does wonder how Sookyung still keeps that shape of hers after maybe 5 portions of grilled beef they always cook in the dorm and Soeun just often finds her mouth open for seeing Sookyung stuff her mouth like a dumpster. Soeun is amazed and disgusted at the girl’s diet at the same time.

  
Fifth, Soeun’s getting hopeless. Sookyung’s innocence blinds her too much, she became dense as hell. Soeun showers her with heavy stares, affectionate calls, or even sweet talks but Sookyung’s innocence shield was just too strong. How could she really start confessing if Sookyung can’t even take a hint? She was very hopeless.

  
The sixth one, Soeun’s heart rate increases rapidly because of a smiling village idiot called Sookyung. Maybe because of the crescent shaped eyes that curve up when she smiles, or the toned dimples just below her eyes, on the cheek bones, or maybe even the wide gummy smile that suddenly lights up the whole universe. Soeun resents it so much for making her heart beat in an unusual pace. It scared the crap out of her.

  
Seventh one, Soeun hates that she often finds Sookyung frustrated. It was one of those days when Sookyung actually approaches Soeun with a heavy heart, not really satisfied about what she did on that day. Soeun hates that Sookyung makes her feel more things, going to her first whenever she needs her comfort and putting her trust on her when she can’t even tell Sookyung the truth. She hates how Sookyung smiles like eveything’s okay. She hates that she tries to smile and reassure everything’s okay everytime Soeun looks at her from a far, knowing something’s definitely wrong and finding solace in her warm hugs after like Soeun isn’t really younger than her.

  
Eighth, Soeun hates how Sookyung takes care of her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. From walking hand-in-hand to Music shows, to actually taking care of her in the dorm, Sookyung does a splendid job but that was the last thing Soeun wants her to do. She’s grown up, she must do it to Sookyung more often, given her school and emotional breakdowns. She hates how it gives her false hopes, her mind possibly overthinking again while Sookyung remains unbothered, sleeping soundly or even waking up without any problems.

  
Ninth, it’s one of those times again when Sookyung makes Soeun effortlessly smile. Even though Sookyung doesn’t intentionally do so, she makes Soeun smile in the littlest things she does. Soeun really doesn’t know how to control her lips just curving up to smile and she hates how Sookyung returns the favor, and smiles at Soeun, with a glint on her eyes like she’s really happy around her.

  
Tenth, and the last one, Soeun just hates how Sookyung makes her love her even more, falling for her deeply and being trapped in the inevitable abyss of falling for Kim Sookyung everyday. Soeun hates it so much, it makes her stomach churn and heart beat fast. She has never felt like this before. It was quite bizarre for someone so dense, innocent, and quiet to make Soeun fall for endlessly. Soeun was glad it was Sookyung. It was Sookyung who would make her dense heart feel at ease.

  
“Soeun?”

  
Soeun’s neck snaps to the doorpost’s direction. There, she saw Sookyung standing there, still in her uniform. Soeun goes home earlier than Sookyung and it seems like Sookyung’s was tired from studying, taking the extra time for her up and coming examinations.

  
“Oh? You’re home?” Soeun went and got down the bunk bed.

  
“Yeah. And tired.” Sookyung sat down on the bed below Soeun’s bunk. She sighed as she takes off her bag and at that moment, Soeun sits beside her to attend Sookyung’s sudden mood. It’s funny how Soeun just listed the reasons why she hates her (kinda) but here she was, like a mere girlfriend.

  
“They went out. Hold on, let me ask Suyeon to buy you food-“ Just as Soeun was about to leave the room to make a call, Sookyung held her wrist and just smiled. The one where her indian dimples appear and her gums showing themselves to Soeun.

  
“It’s okay! I just ate with my friends. Come back here.” Sookyung pulled Soeun by her wrist and let her sit beside her promptly. Soeun can’t even look Sookyung in the eyes as she was about to sit. Here she is again, feeling nauseous as she occupy the space beside Sookyung, closing the gap between them. They were close. Like really close.

  
“How was your school, Soeun?” Sookyung crosses her arms as she lay her back on the bed, possibly resting her back from leaning forward too much in school.

  
“It was good. The second term is almost done.” Soeun wonders why instead of Sookyung ranting about how hectic her school is becoming, she still asks Soeun about how her day went. Soeun suddenly feels irritated. Why won’t she talk about it to her?

  
“Sookyung, my day is alright. How about we talk about yours?”

  
“Ahh. It’s okay. There’s nothing to talk about this day. I just want to hear about your day went.” It was one of many times when Sookyung doesn’t pay attention to herself again, wanting to know how someone feels throughout the day, not minding what pain of exhaustion she felt during hers. Soeun huffs discreetly as she pays her attention away from Sookyung who was, again, exuding the eighth reason per se.

  
“I want to show you something, I almost forgot.” Sookyung scuffles through her bagpack, later having her own sketchbook on her hand. Soeun’s eyes follow through the movement of Sookyung’s hand as it smooths out the sketchbook from her messy bag.

  
“I drew this in class. I really can’t help it, Soeun.” Sookyung opened the sketchbook and revealed a lot of drawings Soeun has never seen before. It was amazing. Never did she think about Sookyung having a great ability to draw.

  
Just as Soeun was getting amazed by Sookyung’s drawings, she thought it was what Sookyung wants her to see until Sookyung flipped the last page. It was a drawing, a pair of eyes a lot like Soeun’s. Soeun got a little jumpy from shock. It was her own pair of eyes.

  
Sookyung drew her eyes.

  
“I have been staring at your eyes, Soeun. It’s beautiful.” Sookyung scratches her nape as she hands her sketchbook to Soeun for her to thoroughly look at it.

  
“But I think I did your eyes no justice.” Sookyung sighs just as Soeun was looking at her, a smile nearly curving up her face. It was the ninth reason per se, that was showing off Sookyung’s words.

  
“It’s perfect.” Soeun smiled and took a long look at Sookyung’s sketch, adoring the charcoal based drawing with little smudges here and there yet Soeun found it spotless.

  
Soeun diverted her attention to Sookyung’s eyes only to find it curved and her indian dimples was showing again. It was showing again, like Soeun loved.

  
“I really love your eyes, Soeun. They always tell me everything’s fine as long as you’re with me.” Sookyung smiled so genuinely, it tugged Soeun’s heart strings, just as always. She was suddenly frozen, her limbs unable to reciprocate its functions, her mouth unable to open up for another word to speak. It was all unrealistically beautiful, the scene they’re at.

  
“We’re here!” They hear Suyeon’s voice ring through the door, their stares breaking so sudden, it made Soeun jump.

  
“Come on, Soeun. They might have bought us some food.” Sookyung stood up first before offering her hand for Soeun to hold. Soeun still has the sketchbook on hand but she puts it on her bunk and took Sookyung’s hand on hers. Sookyung didn’t make it simple of course, she laced their fingers together and pulled her to the living room where the members are making so much noise.

  
“Soeun and I got home from school!” Sookyung pulls her along but she still won’t let go.

  
It was the tenth reason.

  
And now, Soeun thinks about writing the reasons why she loves Sookyung.


End file.
